The Commander
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: One shot -- In the search for three murderers William Riker meets Hazel


The sudden blue light made her jump to her feet. Two men appeared out of the light and raised their weapons, pointing them at her.

"Parley!" she cried out, lifting her hands over her head. The two men looked confused and she swallowed. She knew that they were not pirates, but it was the first word she had thought of. While she swallowed a second time, she tried to remember the line from the movie.

"I invoke the right of parley", she began.

"What are you talking about?" one of them asked. "There is no word as parley."

"It's not used too often anymore", she agreed. "The pirates used it."

"It's true, commander", the second man said. She now noticed that he was a lot paler than the first one, who obviously was the leader.

"Parley is a part of the pirates Code, set down by the two pirates Morgan and Bartholomew. If someone invokes the right of parley, she or he has to be taken to the Captain without being harmed."

The first man rolled his eyes.

"Data, we have no time for this."

"Also people who weren't pirates used and followed the Code, commander", Data continued. "I suggest that we do as well."

She swallowed again. Still she held her hands in the air and she intended to hold them up until the commander decided what to do. With a sigh, he lowered his weapon and looked at her with his grey eyes. There was no doubt that he didn't like it.

"I also demand to know what you are doing here", she continued, meeting his eyes.

"We're looking for three dangerous men who managed to escape to the surface of Earth", the man answered and looked at her with a short smile. "Of course you'll say that you have never heard of them."

"I haven't", she answered. "Also, if you're looking for three dangerous men, why would you try to shoot me?"

"Because of that the men we're talking about deceives women and makes them believe that they are friendly, before they kill them."

"You can run me through whatever tests you want, commander, but you'll see that I'm telling the truth. I haven't heard of them nor seen them."

"I'll escort you to our Captain", the man said shortly. "Mr Data, check her computer."

She looked at the documents she had up. All of them where important to her, she couldn't allow it.

"I can't allow you to destroy the works of my life", she said angrily and looked at them.

"Our priority is to find the men we're looking for!" the commander shouted and took a step forward.

"Commander, may I interrupt", Data said. "What do you mean with 'the works of your life'?"

The commander took a step back, but never looked away from her as she turned to Data.

"I'm a writer", she said. "I have always been. Since I could talk I made up stories and talked to people that weren't real. To rewrite what has taken years to build up is impossible. That's why I can't allow you to do so."

"We could make a full copy of the files for you", Data said.

"No, it wouldn't be the same", she sighed and looked at her computer. "This is where I work. You'll be allowed to open up every single file, but you're not allowed to take away any of them. That would break more than just my heart."

For the first time she saw that the commander looked compassionately at her. She understood that he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Data, make a copy of the files that you look through up on the ship", he said calmly, before looking at her again. "This will only work if you cooperate with us and deletes those files that we demand that you delete."

"As long as it isn't something that I can guarantee isn't dangerous", she said and crossed her arms over her chest. He hesitated, before he nodded and touched a comlink on his chest.

"Enterprise, two to beam up. Energise."

The next thing she knew she was surrounded by the blue light before standing on a platform in a small room. The commander firmly grabbed her arm and led her down and out of the door. She walked alongside him into the elevator and they got up to the Bridge. A klingon met them, ready to grab her other arm.

"Lieutenant, that's not necessary", the commander said. The klingon looked at him, before releasing her. She felt his gaze in her back as they walked down to the Captain's ready room.

The door opened with a quite 'hiss' and they where greeted by a bald man and two women, one with long, black hair and one with red that reached her shoulders.

"Sit down", the bald man said and pointed at a chair in front of his desk. The commander released her arm and she sat down, carefully meeting the man's gaze.

"As commander Riker have already informed you, we're looking for three men", he said. "You're sure you haven't seen them?"

"No, Captain, I haven't", she answered. "At least I haven't even been close to a man for my whole life."

"You're saying that you've never met one?" the Captain said, leaning forward. She smiled briefly.

"No, I'm not. I haven't been close to a man more than as a classmate or as a friend. I've never had a boyfriend or someone that I truly want to be my boyfriend."

"You're saying that you've never been in love?" the red-haired woman asked.

"I've noticed several boys and thought of them as cute, but I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love my work."

"Yes, we were informed by Mr Data that you're a writer", the Captain said, leaning back in his chair. "Aren't you too young for that?"

"If I was too young now then I wouldn't have been born", she answered. "I began to write down my stories when I was seven; it will soon be ten years ago. People think that what I do is great and I want to continue, it's my life."

The Captain nodded, before looking at the black-haired woman. She nodded in return.

"While Mr Data takes a copy on your files and while he searches through them, you'll have to remain here", the Captain said. "Doctor Crusher, could you escort our guest…"

He hesitated and looked at commander Riker, who shook his head in return. She opened her mouth.

"Hazel. Hazel Rowena"

The Captain nodded, before he rose. She did the same and waited for the red-haired doctor to join her.

None of them said a thing before they reached one of the lower decks.

"Your name is really different", the doctor said.

"Maybe", Hazel answered. "But I've always loved it. I'm standing out of the crowd by wearing it with proud."

"Just like we all wear a title", the doctor said with a sigh. She looked surprised when Hazel suddenly laughed.

"Yeah, just like that."

"What's so funny?"

"Hazel is old English and means 'commander'", she answered. Even though the doctor still looked surprised, she smiled broadly.

"So you've studied the meaning of names?" she asked. Hazel nodded.

"Some, at least. It's hard to remember all."

"Do you know what Beverly means?" the doctor asked and stopped. Hazel wrinkled her forehead.

"I believe that it's old English as well", she answered. "In that case, it should mean 'meadow of beavers'."

The doctor smiled once again, before opening a door.

"Here are the quarters you've been assigned", she said.

"Thank you, Beverly", Hazel said and twinkled one of her eyes, before stepping inside. The door slid shut behind her.

Just as she finished the book she had found in the quarters there was a soft beep from her door.

"Come", she said and put the book away. The door slid open and to her surprise the Captain stood outside. She immediately rose.

"Captain, that's a surprise", Hazel said. He smiled briefly.

"I came to tell you that Mr Data has searched through your files and found nothing that could help us find the men", he said. She noticed how disappointed he looked.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"No, it was our fault", the Captain answered. "We should have checked it better."

She wrinkled her forehead.

"What traces lead you to me?" she asked calmly and sat down in the couch again. The Captain sighed and sat down in front of her.

"Just a small trace that was false, probably placed out by the men", he answered. Hazel shook her head.

"Not necessary", she answered and rose. She blamed herself for not seeing it before.

"I communicated with my friend through the computer yesterday", she told the Captain. "She said something that I never thought that I would hear her say."

She turned towards him. His forehead was wrinkled.

"So you're saying that your friend might be manipulated and that the trace was placed out thanks to your communication?" he asked.

"It's just a guess, I know, but I bet that there is something with her that's not right."

"You've got the communication on some kind of a file?" the Captain asked and rose. Hazel nodded.

"I can show it to Data and see if I remember it right", she said.

"I'll come with you", the Captain answered. She hesitated, but nodded and followed him out of the quarters.

"Here's the file, Hazel", Data said.

"Open it", she asked him. He nodded and clicked on the file. Immediately a video showed on the screen. A girl with long, black hair looked at them.

"It should be somewhere in the middle", Hazel said. Data made the movie go faster.

"There!" Hazel called out. Data stopped the video.

"Play it."

Immediately the video moved in normal speed.

"How's it going between you and Dustin then?" they heard Hazel ask. The girl looked confused, before smiling.

"Ah, you mean that boy that I've been crazy about? He's ridiculous, he don't deserve me."

"So you've find someone else then?" Hazel asked. The girl just smiled. Hazel stopped the tape.

"Tawnie's been all over Dustin for years", she explained. "Three days ago she couldn't stop talking about him and yesterday it was like she had forgotten him."

The Captain nodded.

"We should look it up", he said. "Try to contact her from here."

Hazel nodded and wrote the code to Tawnie's home.

"We've made contact", Data said.

"On screen", the Captain said and turned to the bigger screen. Hazel stood beside him. A black-haired man in the Captain's older showed on the screen.

"Mr Kercher, it's me, Hazel. I need to talk with Tawnie right now."

Mr Kercher looked at them without answering and Hazel gasped.

"He's not breathing!" she said. Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. At the same time the man fell to the side and another one, younger and with a grim expression, showed up.

"So, you used Hazel to find out where we where, Captain Picard?" he said. "What a shame, using an innocent girl. Don't you think, Hazel?"

"He didn't use me, I wanted to help", Hazel answered. "Where's Tawnie?"

"Oh, she's fine, believe me", the man answered. "They're in the bedroom."

"They?"

"Well, did you think that we would let such a beautiful girl run away from us?" the man asked and laughed. "Don't worry; we haven't hurt her… yet."

"Weren't there three of you?" Hazel asked and looked at the Captain for confirmation. He nodded slightly. The man just laughed and turned off the communication.

"We lost contact", the klingon said. Hazel stared at the screen, before turning at the Captain.

"Is it possible to help her?" she asked.

"We'll do everything that is possible to do", Captain Picard answered. "Go back to your quarters, Hazel. We'll report everything to you."

"No", she answered. He looked surprised and she turned away.

"It's time for the Commander to do as she's taught", she said and stepped into the elevator. Before anyone could stop her, she was on her way down.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Picard asked.

"Her name means 'commander'", Dr Crusher answered. "She intends to go there and save her friend."

"Stop the elevator", Picard commanded. "Send guards to the right level."

"She has already reached the transporter", Data answered. "I'll try to turn it off, but it will take some time."

"Do it", the Captain commanded. "Worf, check if there's anything missing from the weaponry."

The klingon nodded and started to scan the right rooms.

"No phasers, Captain, but a knife", he answered.

"She intends to kill them", Riker said. At the same time the sensors indicated a person beaming away from the ship.

"Data, stop!" Picard shouted. "Number One, gather some men and follow her."

Riker nodded and pointed at Worf and Data.

Hazel took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She held the knife ready in case that he would attack her. The door swung open and the man who had talked to her before stood before her. He grinned.

"So, you decided to come along?" he said.

"No, I'm here to see Tawnie", she answered. "Tell her to come down, now."

"Well, why don't you come in and wait for her?" he asked.

"Not unless it's Tawnie who tells me to do it", she said and stared back into his eyes. For a moment he looked uncertain, but then the grin was back and he went upstairs. She looked after him and when he went inside Tawnie's room she stepped inside. After her many visits she knew exactly where to hide. She placed herself behind a corner and stepped in beside a long curtain. After a few moments, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Well, Hazel, the…"

He hesitated. She smiled and carefully looked out of the curtain.

"So, you want to play", she heard him said and she quickly slid back. Then she carefully pulled out the knife. She would only have one chance. Footsteps approached and she heard him laugh.

"I know where you are, Hazel, come out and give me the kiss you want to give me."

She didn't answer and he moved closer. Suddenly he threw away the curtain and pressed himself against her. She gasped as he placed his mouth over hers.

"See, that wasn't too bad", he whispered. She had to admit that he tasted quite good, but it wasn't enough to stop her. With a roar she pushed the knife forward and it placed itself between his ribs. He stumbled backwards, staring at her, before falling to the floor. She felt that her knees buckled, she had never been so afraid before. Then she stepped forward and took the knife back. After a while, she also grabbed his gun. It might be needed. Then she went upstairs.

"This is the house, commander", Data said. Riker saw that the door was wide open and stepped inside with his phaser ready. In the end of a corridor there was a body.

"She's killed one", Worf said.

"Hazel!" Riker called out. "Stop it!"

She heard him, but she didn't intend to stop it. She saw that Tawnie was tied to the bed and that the two other men where kissing her whole body. In the beginning it had probably been the best ever, but now Hazel only saw fear in Tawnie's eyes.

"Stand up!" she called out and burst through the door. The surprised men jumped to their feet. She heard that the others where running up the stairs.

"Drop your weapons", Hazel continued. The men carefully put down their guns and a couple of knives on the floor. Riker came up behind her.

"We'll take care of them, Hazel", he said. She looked at him for a moment, but it was too long. A shot came from one of the men and hit her chest. She stumbled backwards, dropping her weapons. Everything moved in half-speed as she dropped to her knees. She heard Riker call out her name as Worf moved into the room and stunned the two men. Data freed Tawnie and beamed away with her in his arms. She saw Riker kneeling in front of her, touching his comlink and saying something. The blue light of the transporter surrounded them, but she fell to her side and darkness took her.

"It was my fault!" Riker called out and hit the wall with his hand. Counsellor Troi felt that he would begin to cry at any moment, he was really upset.

"Will, please, calm down", she begged him, but he didn't listen. She sat silent in her chair and watched him. Captain Picard did the same, but she felt that also he was really upset. Hazel had been different in many ways, not only because of her name and her stories, but also that she didn't hesitate when her friends needed help. Tawnie was recovering from the traumatic experience and would be beamed back to Earth as soon as possible. Suddenly Will Riker sank to his knees and began to cry. Troi sat down beside him and hugged him, held him like a small child. The door opened and Data stepped inside.

"We're waiting for you at Ten Forward", he said. Picard nodded and rose, walking out of his office after Data. Troi walked beside Will, comforting him.

In Ten Forward there was an open chest where Hazel lay. Tawnie sat beside it, sobbing and talking to her gone friend. Guinan helped her to her feet as the Captain stepped forward to the chest.

"Hazel Rowena, even though you've been known to us for such a short time, we all came to know who you where and what you wanted to do with your life", he began, before looking at the crowd. "A writer who never got the chance to get famous, a warrior who would do anything to save her friends and a woman who will always be in our hearts. Hazel, even though you won't be here with your body, you will be here with your soul. We will never forget you."

He stepped aside and some of the men began to lift the chest.

"Wait!" Riker said. "Put her down."

They did as he said and he slowly walked up to the dead. He kneeled and carefully stroked her cold cheek.

"When I first met you, you managed to win my trust with only words. No weapons, no battles, just words. That is what I will remember when I think about you, Hazel. If it was possible, you didn't use weapons. You used words and your mind. How you managed to solve this is also a proof to that."

He hesitated, grabbing her hand and placing it to his face.

"I just wish that I hadn't been the one to interrupt you, since that would mean that you would still be alive", he whispered and kissed her fingertips, before once again bursting into tears. Several of the others where also crying or had tears in their eyes. With the help of Troi Riker got to his feet and stepped aside as the chest lid was placed over the body and the chest was carried away.

"Hazel!" Riker called out. "Forgive me!"

Troi pulled him away from Ten Forward while he continued to scream after the chest.

"Will, she's gone", she said when they reached his quarters. He didn't answer; he just went into his bedroom and lay down on his bed. Troi wondered if she should follow him, but felt that he just wanted to be alone. Silently she left his quarters.


End file.
